


Love: An Overrated Battlefield

by squidlywiddly87



Category: Captain America, MCU, Marvel (Comics), Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Jerk Steve Rogers, Shitty Relationships, So much angst, Tony isnt fucking annoying, Unrequited Love, situationships
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-20
Updated: 2018-09-20
Packaged: 2019-07-14 22:00:44
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,058
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16049423
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/squidlywiddly87/pseuds/squidlywiddly87
Summary: Steve is shit with emotions and is over the idea of love but willing to give it one last shot. The reader is in love with Steve and isn't ready to admit to what she already knows...





	Love: An Overrated Battlefield

**Author's Note:**

> Never stay with a man who makes you cry.

Steve has had enough heartbreak in his life. Has it made him cynical? Absolutely, but that hasn’t stopped him from being in this weird pseudo-relationship with you. You, however, are a lover at heart. You know better than to expect anything more from Steve like full commitment but you’re willing to make whatever this is work.

Past relationships didn’t leave you cynical but they did leave you with a load of trust issues. Those issues slipped into your romantic partnership with Steve—doubting his true whereabouts, his intentions, and your own worth.

Your relationship has been going on for almost a year, much to the surprise of both of you. Tony told you it wouldn’t last, he knows both of you too well.

“Steve is the most emotionally constipated man I have ever met,” he told you when you brought up your interest in Steve at the beginning. “And that is coming from a self-described emotionally constipated man.”

“Then how can I make him unconstipated?”

“Uh give him a laxative?” Tony laughs and you laugh along with him, knowing he’s kidding but there might be some validity to the idea. “You can’t force or convince anyone to love you, sweetheart. He’s gotta come around to it. Steve lost a whole lot of time with Peggy when he went under, then she died and Sharon didn’t work out…All I’m saying is that I don’t think the man is ready for anything serious.”

“I can do casual,” you argue. Tony gives you one of his signature stares.

“Your idea of casual is a marriage proposal. Sweetheart I’m telling you, don’t pursue it. You need to give Steve time. Lord knows how long it took me to get in his good graces, it literally took the world ending for us to be okay again. I know you like him a lot but you gotta pump the breaks.” You let out a frustrated huff and nod.

“You’re probably right.”

“I am right,” Tony corrects you. You roll your eyes at him and Tony leans in to give you a kiss on the forehead. “I love both of you too much to watch you both burn. Just, take it slow. Give him time and most importantly, give yourself time and the universe will work itself out.”

“Emotionally constipated my ass,” you mutter.

And so you gave him time and most importantly, you gave yourself time. You told Steve how you felt about him and that you’d wait for him if he felt the same way. He looked at you with the saddest blue eyes and it broke your heart. He was broken and so were you, Steve thought maybe it could work. You both took your time before entering this relationship and after almost a year of this “relationship”, you start to think that Steve isn’t all that you thought he was. You realized this during one of your many fights, over what you can’t even remember what started it.

“It feels like I’m the only one who’s trying in this relationship, Steve! You never tell me how you feel, you leave me out of your plans, you come and go as you please with no regard for how I might feel about it.”

“You’re a grown woman, I don’t need to coddle you and your feelings all the time,” Steve says from the closet as he gets clothes for another mission. Rage rushes through you and you pick up the nearest object an hurl it at him when he comes out. He ducks just in time, his face startled before it turned angry.

“I fucking love you, you dolt! Why is it so hard for you to get that! I worry all the time about you and you can’t even give me the common courtesy to tell me you’re going on another fucking death mission.” Steve rolls his shoulders back and stalks toward you but you stand your ground. He grabs you by the shoulders and stare deep into your eyes.

“I’m going on a mission in Europe, I’ll be gone for almost a month. There, happy?” You shove him hard and he stumbles a bit.

“You fucking bastard. I love you and this is how you treat me.” Steve sighs and turns his back to continue filling his suitcase.

“Love is overrated haven’t you heard?”

“Oh really, and who said that?”

“I’m rating it so…” You let out a frustrated scream. You’re so tired of this bullshit back and forth with him. Trying to get him to see where you’re coming from, trying to get it through his thick skull that this isn’t how relationships work.

“Steven Grant Rogers I am so fucking sick of your Shit! I thought you were better than this. I cannot even begin to think what Peggy ever saw in you. Maybe she saw you before you became a complete dick or maybe she didn’t care that you are a dick.” You watch his jaw clench and his knuckles whiten from his grip on the luggage bag.

“I’m done with,” you move your hands between the two of you. “Whatever this is. When you get back, I won’t be here and if you feel the need to reach out to me, don’t. Have fun on your stupid ass mission. Don’t ever talk to me again.”

You leave the room with angry tears in your eyes and you grab your keys to your car. The drive to Pepper and Tony’s home is a long one but you could use the time to think. When you ring the door at their gate, they waste no time opening the large iron gates to let you drive up. Tony is already waiting for you at the front door and you pull up. Rushing out of the car, you run into his open arms and sob into his chest.

“You were right,” you cry. “I’m such an idiot.” Tony rubs your back and does his best to console you.

“You’re not an idiot. Loving someone is the bravest thing a person can do. And knowing when to walk away is even braver. Come on,” Tony pulls you inside his home. “Let’s go eat some ice cream and throw darts at pictures of his face.” You let out a broken laugh and wipe your eyes.

“I like the sound of that.”


End file.
